


he knows

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Nightmares, look i'm a sucker for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Tommy knows, now. He knows his brother is dead. He knows why his brother is dead.
Relationships: platonic only
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy knows, now. He knows his brother is dead. He knows why his brother is dead.

Maybe it would have been better if he'd stayed innocent. Ignorant.

He knows every detail. He knows how Wilbur begged his father to kill him. He knows how Philza didn't refuse.

Tommy stares at the crater that used to be L'Manburg and wonders why he's still here, even after everything.

Tubbo sits by him. There are no words exchanged, no friendly banter. Just silence. Terrible, dreading silence.

They won. They won, they have L'Manburg, and yet it feels like they lost.

In a way, they did.

When they lost L'Manburg, lost the presidency, they lost Wilbur too. In a way, Tommy's lost Techno as well.

All Tommy wants is for things to be normal again. All Tommy wants is _peace_ , and it seems that every time he gets it, it is ripped away with a cruel smile and a taunt.

All Tommy wants is his brothers back.

Tubbo puts a hand on his shoulder, gives a half-hearted smile. Tommy can appreciate the intention, but this doesn't help.

* * *

It's dark, and suddenly Tommy sees flames rise up around him, hears Wilbur's laugh. And now, there's a sea of blood, he's up to his knees; he hears the shot of a crossbow, hears Techno's laugh. He hears Wilbur's voice, and, oh god, it's so clear.

" _Kill me._ "

Tommy is crying, now. He can't help it. He knows this is a nightmare but he's so damn _scared_ and all he wants, _all he wants_ is his family back.

He knows it's useless, the wishing and the hoping. But he wishes and hopes all the same because if he doesn't, who will? If he's not brave and funny and naive and kind and _him_ , who will be? Who will hold L'Manburg, that great unfinished symphony, together, if he doesn't?

No one.

But Tommy isn't brave. He isn't strong. He's human.

He's not angry, he just. Breaks. Crumbles into pieces like the weakling he is. He can't hope anymore. Not anymore, not like this.

If Wilbur or Tubbo or Techno or Philza were here, they might be able to help. But they aren't, because Tommy is trapped in his own mind and Wilbur is dead and Tubbo is sleeping and Techno and Philza are gone, missing.

He's alone.

When Wilbur shakes him awake, Tommy cries and hugs him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i may hurt them but deep down i just want these silly block men to be happy

"W-Wilbur?" Tommy's voice is shaking. His arms are still tightly wrapped around his brother, there are still tears falling down his face. "I- you were dead!"

Wilbur chuckles softly, sounding a lot more like the old Wilbur, the _real_ Wilbur. "I was, but Tommy, respawns are a thing."

"I- I- why? Why'd you- why'd you ask Phil to-"

The easy smile is gone from Wilbur's face. "Tommy, I... wasn't alright. I was crazy. Hell, I blew up L'Manburg when we already had it back." He sighs. "I don't pretend to know what I was thinking. Listen, Tommy, think- think of it this way. I wasn't all there, and the part that was left didn't really see the point in playing nice."

Tommy nods. His eyes fill up with tears. Finally, Wilbur is back, he's himself again, and for a few minutes, that's all that matters.

* * *

It's two days after Wilbur respawned. Tommy and Tubbo and Fundy and Niki and Wilbur are hard at work rebuilding L'Manburg, and finally, for a while, everything is okay.

Tommy yawns, stretches his arms, stares at the sunset and wonders how he's still here, even after everything.

Tubbo is there, his best friend, the one person who he could trust through all of this.

Wilbur is there, his brother, finally back to himself and laughing as he scratches Fundy behind the ears.

Fundy is there, his... nephew? Wow, sixteen years old and Tommy is an uncle.

They're all there, smiling and rebuilding broken bonds. Rebuilding their home. Tommy never thought that a crater would be so important to him.

He knows it can't last. Eventually, someone will come along and destroy L'Manburg again in one way or another, but Tommy is ready now. He can face whatever's coming.

He can and he will.


End file.
